Tsukiko M. Akarui
Tsukiko Mei Akarui is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Weaving Maiden from the story the Star Lovers In the destiny conflict, she sides as a roybel, liking her destiny well enough but supporting the rebel cause as well. Character Personality Tsukiko is really shy. She is a true tsundere, seemingly cold but very nice when you get to know her. The easiest way to get on her good side is to talk to her about fashion. Fashion is dear to her heart, and so it is your golden ticket to being her friend. Tsuki is a very good friend if she likes you, and she is loyal to the core. She will get over her shyness temporarily just to stand up for you if need be. She hates bullies and always sticks up for the underdog. This is why she is roybel, to support those in need of a voice. It is very funny, considering her shyness. Appearance Tsuki wears her black hair in space buns, and it has a white streak. She is tall, standing at 6'0, and has an hourglass figure. When her hair is down, it reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are a warm brown. Fairytale – The Star Lovers How the Story Goes The Star Lovers How does Tsukiko come into it? Because Tsuki's mother was allowed to visit her lover once in a while, on one of her visits she fell pregnant with Tsuki. When Tsuki's mother learned she was pregnant, she was thrilled, and was even more thrilled when she held her little bundle of joy for the first time. Tsukiko loves her destiny, as she thinks it is beautiful. But she fully supports the rebel cause. Relationships Family Mother - Tsukiko's mother is kind of like her best friend. If Tsuki has a problem (of any type) she will go to her mother first. Tsuki loves her mother very much. Father- Though she doesn't get to see him very often, she loves him and they have a good relationship. Sister- Tsuki has a little sister called Megumi (Meg for short) who doesn't have a destiny. She is 11 years old and is very close to Tsuki. They video call almost every night. Friends Kiyoko Sakura Tsuki is very close to Kiyoko Sakura. Kiyoko encourages Tsuki to get out of her shell every now and then, and they stick up for each other. They are honestly sisters. Abundantia Yuan Tsuki and Abundantia met in Princess Design and bonded over their shared love of fashion. Tsuki styles Tia and Tia helps Suki with her hair. Amorette Cupid Tsuki met Amorette in Princess Design, and they became instant friends. Tsuki, Abundantia, and Amorette are kinda like a fashion squad. Tsuki doesn't mind the Wocky twins, which is part of the reason she can get along with Amorette so well. She is shy around them though, because Tsuki is generally shy. Pet Tsuki has a pet magpie named Itazura. She is always trying to steal Tsuki's jewelery, but Tsuki loves her. Romance OPEN Enemies OPEN Outfits Tsuki wears a lot of white and blue, and wears yukata inspired clothes. Tsuki is very modest, and hates showing a lot of skin. Trivia *Tsukiko means moon child, and Mei means Sprout. Akarui means bright. *Megumi means blessing. *Itazura means mischief. Her being a magpie is a reference to Tsuki's story * Quotes * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl